During recent years, the use of paper clips has become increasingly more popular. Plastic clips which have pointed, rounded front shape with the large, smooth edges are well received. However, it can only hold very limited thickness of the gathered papers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,060, Hisao, Sato invented clips with spring action having vertical panel, which will hold up to half inch or more. The problem with these clips is that they are very expensively made, with more than two or three parts. Types usually having separate handles or springs are involved. These types are not only expensive, but they will stick out if in an envelope, which will be hard to mail, and needs a whole lot of strength close or open.